ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kids Entertainment - (UK Television Channel)
Kids Entertainment Channel '''is a new brand British kids channel especially for Freeview customers, '''Kids Entertainment Channel made by Zoe McPhee Productions, Vanity Entertainment and Warner Bros Animation Studios Glasgow. Kids Entertainment Channel '''has a huge selection of great old skool and newies animated shows made from Hanna Barbera. Warner Bros Animation. Nickelodeon, Disney, Zoe McPhee Productions and much more. List Of animated preschool Shows on Kids Entertainment Channel * . Mumfie * . Chorlton and the Wheelies * . Animals of the Farthing Woods * . Pingu * . Barney The Dog * . Aston Farm * . Mr Men and Little Miss * . The Mr Men Show * . Puppydog Tales * . Dragon Tales * . Little Yelps! '''DHX Media: * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * Madeline * Gerald McBoing-Boing * Busytown Mysteries Scottish Television Enterprises: * The Upstairs Downstairs Bears List Of Old animated Shows on Kids Entertainment Channel HANNA BARBERA: * . Pixie and Dixie and Mr Jinks * . The Flintstones * . Top Cat * . Yakky Doodle * . The Jetsons * . Jonny Quest * . Hoppity Hooper * . Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-long * . The Tom and Jerry Show - (1975 Version) * . Punkin’ Puss & Mushmouse * . Bewitched * . The Snorks * . Dexter's Laboratory * . Johnny Bravo * . Scooby-Doo Where Are You? MGM Animation: * Tom and Jerry Classics * The Pink Panther Show * Tom and Jerry Comedy Show A&E NETWORK: * Courageous Cat and Minute Mouse Cambria Productions: * Space Angel Adventure Cartoon Productions: * The Mighty Hercules * Felix the Cat * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat * johnny cypher in dimension zero Terrytoons: * . Tom Terrific * . Deputy Dawg * . The Astronut Show * . The Heckle and Jeckle show Walter Lantz Productions: * The Woody Woodpecker Show Total Television: * . Underdog * . The Beagles * . Tooter Turtle * . Go Go Gophers Jay Ward Productions: * The Adventures Of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends Show * George of the Jungle Warner Bros Animation * . Animaniacs * . Pinky and the Brain * . Looney Tunes Classics * . Tiny Toons Adventures * . Beetlejuice * . Batman: The Animated Series Gillis-Wiseman Productions: * The Raccoons DIC Entertainment: * Heathcliff * Inspector Gadget Cookie Jar Group: * The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures List Of New animated Shows on Kids Entertainment Channel Zoe McPhee Productions: * The New Tom and Jerry Show - (British Version) * The Time Machine Share * Tucker & Company * Brookie D and the Pounding Puppies * Puppy Rock * Dreams Of Tomorrow * The Adventures Of The Crazy Computer * PuppyTales * The Grunting Pigs Shorts * Little Yelps! * What The Name Of A Man Whose He Always Lost His Glasses? * The Five Dogs Theory * The Legend Of Shania The Shiba Inu Pup - (A Five Dogs Theory Spin-Off) * The Curiousness Life Of Curious Mouse - (Tom and Jerry Spin-Off Series Featuring Jerry Mouse) Dreamworks Animation':' * The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015 reboot) * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018 reboot)